


Something for the Weekend

by Rinkydink



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Eventual Romance, F/F, First Kiss, Ghosts, Nudity, Science Experiments, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 00:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7867645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkydink/pseuds/Rinkydink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erin Gilbert and Jillian Holtzmann spend a Saturday alone in the lab together. The perfect opportunity to invent, catch a ghost and work on their huge mutual crush.</p><p>Erin gets a little bold and Holtzmann gets a little naked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something for the Weekend

“Hello? Anybody here?… Guys?”

Erin’s voice reverberated around the near empty ground floor of the former Firehouse which was now the HQ of New York’s finest (and only) Conductors of the Metaphysical Examination more commonly known as The Ghostbusters.

She felt a heave of disappointment in the pit of her stomach with the realisation that she was alone. Such a marked contrast to the laughter and music which had echoed around the old building last night during the post-apocalyptic celebratory drinks.

Truth be told, Patty had already mentioned that she was heading over to New Jersey today for her Niece’s 10th birthday party (just what she needed after taking part in a Tequila drinking duel with Abby - she lost!) and judging by the text she received from Abby at 7:15am (“Actually dying”), she didn’t think her friend would make an appearance. No, the one person she thought was certain to be here was disappointingly…not.

She made her way up to the 2nd floor and peaked inside, “Holtz? Are you in here?”. She sighed at the stillness and made her way over to the workbench and placed down the two coffees she had diligently carried from the shop on the corner. She looked around at the chaotic sight; circuit boards, tools, safety goggles and various pieces of paper with furious scribbles and equations written on them. A black box with a red light sat in the middle. Erin heard a gentle whirring sound and thought she detected a small subtle beep. She bent her head towards it to listen closer and waited for the beep to repeat, edging her ear slowly towards the top of the box…

“It’s a Ghost Alarm”

“Jesus! Holtzmann!” Erin gasped and spun around to see the blonde engineer casually grinning at her from a black leather chair, like she’d been sat there for hours. One leg was flung over the arm and she was holding a brown paper bag in her hand. 

“If you keep giving me frights like that I’ll turn into an actual ghost girl!”, said Erin breathlessly. 

“Oh I’d so bust your ass. You wouldn’t know what hit you!” laughed Holtzmann, her mischievous eyes never leaving her colleague. Erin smiled shyly whilst attempting (and failing) to look nonchalant by flicking her hair. 

“I see you bought me a coffee? “ said Holtzmann nodding her head towards the cups. 

“Oh this? Yeah… well I thought you might, because…”, 

“I bought you a bagel!” interrupted Holtzmann excitedly shaking the brown bag in her hand. Erin nodded her approval. 

“So, a Ghost Alarm…how does it work?” asked Erin taking a sip of her coffee and handing the other cup to the approaching engineer. 

“Well I figured we might need a bit of protection since we’re paranormal enemy number 1. If you’re a ghost with attitude who better to haunt than us right? This alarm, once I modify it to stop, uh… blowing up, will pick up any signs of ionisation discharge or even the most subtle APX shift and sound an alarm. That way we won’t come back from a job to find something strange in our neighbourhood. Pretty awesome huh?” She smirked. 

“Yeah pretty awesome.” agreed Erin “I really am beyond impressed with your inventions Holtz, truly I am. I could theorise and hypothesise until the cows come home, but you…you actualise. I’m useless with my hands”

“Well that revelation kills a few fantasies”.

Erin turned crimson and spluttered “So, you’re probably busy, I should leave you to it. Let you get cracking and stop my yammering”

“No!” yelled Holtzmann causing Erin to jump for a second time. “I mean, stay… I could really use an extra pair of hands, useless or not. There’s a few things I can’t do by myself and normally I’d ask Abby, but I feel you’re ready to step up Gilbert. Whadda ya reckon? Holtzmann looked up at Erin with hopeful expectation and swiped off one side of her glasses so they dangled loosely from the other ear, causing Erin to get lost momentarily in the engineers blue eyes. “Sure Holtz,” replied Erin dreamily, “Just tell me what to do”. 

“Excellent!” grinned Holtzmann slamming both hands on the workbench, “Besides, I could really do with a Swiss Army knife”…

“ Now, before we begin” she continued, “I’ll just run over some basic housekeeping.” 

Erin folded her arms and listened with a bemused look on her face. 

“Number one! In the unlikely event of a fire your nearest exit is the large door to your left, where you’ll find a handily situated fireman’s pole which will take you to your escape route below. Please resist the urge to pole dance, it could save your life.

Number two! If you find that your hair seems to be, uh, coming out in clumps in the shower, that is entirely coincidental and in no way related to any nuclear testing which may or may not take place in this here lab. 

Number three! Dancing is compulsory. I’ve seen those sweet moves of yours Gilbert, so when you’re in this lab you’ve gotta shake it like a polaroid picture. Capiche?”

She’s such a loveable dork mused Erin as Holtzmann spun around the lab excitedly pointing out her faux rules and regulations. At first she hadn’t known quite what to make of the woman who shared Abby’s lab. She was initially unnerved by her constant flirting and unpredictability and quite frankly for a while she thought Holtzmann was just teasing her for her own amusement. Then she started to find herself staring at her colleague at every opportunity; noticing her jawline, her dimples, her naturally pink lips, her swagger, and that voice…god that voice. When Kevin arrived on the scene she laid it on ridiculously thick to show that she was interested in him, so much so that Abby whispered in her ear one day whilst passing “We get it Erin, you’re heterosexual”, before pointedly looking over at Holtz. It’s just a silly crush Erin told herself, you’ll get over it, you’ve crushed on women before and it never leads to anything. It’ll pass…

“and that pretty much wraps up my ground rules” finished Holtzmann, discarding her glasses and replacing them with safety goggles. “Oh, what a ding-a-ling, I nearly forgot the most important part, hold up your hands Gilbert” she clasped her own hands together and gestured for Erin to do the same. “okay so side, side, up down, side, side, up down and break” as she mapped out the elaborate hi five that Erin had witnessed her execute with Abby on numerous occasions, now Erin was in that exclusive club too.

Throughout the morning and into the afternoon Erin and Holtzmann worked on the alarm system. Erin was taught some basic soldering and surprised herself by picking it up with relative ease, “Not good with your hands…pah!” scoffed Holtzmann. Once satisfied that they had a working prototype they placed a sensor in the corner of the room and fired the machine up. 

“So now what? Asked Erin. 

“Well you’re not gonna like this, but I have a plan and it’s a bit, well, it’s a bit dangerous and Abby would freak if she was here, but basically I’m proposing that we let a ghost out of the containment unit to test this baby out”. Holtzmann grinned like a demented Cheshire cat.

Erin threw back her head and laughed before she realised that the eccentric engineer wasn’t joking “You’re not serious? No, absolutely not, no way Holtz”

“It’ll be fine, trust me” pleaded Holtzmann, “I’ll make the calculations to release say a class 4, then we fire up our proton packs, make sure the alarm works and then send it back from whence it came, easy peasy lemon squeezy”.

Erin pondered for a moment, before nodding her agreement, “Fine, but this stays between us okay? Abby never finds out”

“Oooh we’re keeping secrets. How deliciously naughty of us” said Holtzmann affecting an upper class English accent and waggling her eyebrows. 

Erin rolled her eyes but found herself smiling in spite of herself and went to grab the proton packs leaving Holtzmann muttering calculations to herself. 

When she returned Holtz informed her that she had a suitable class 4 lined up. They slung the proton packs on and nodded solemnly to each other. “On my count” said Holtzmann gravely “one…one and a half…two”

“Holtzmann! Just open the damn box!” snapped Erin

“THREE!!!”

 

The containment unit flew open and Erin and Holtz steadied their aims. A full torso apparition appeared before them; Erin recognised her at once as the old lady librarian ghost they’d busted last week. She floated above them with a sweet serene smile.

“Uh Holtz I don’t hear any alarm” whispered Erin whilst keeping her eyes firmly on the apparition. 

“Hmmm, I don’t get it. Why isn’t it working?” Holtz stepped back behind Erin and fixed her stare towards the sensor in the corner. In that instant, an ear splitting siren blasted causing her to whoop with joy. 

At once Erin saw the change in the ghosts’ expression and she knew what was coming, “Holtz! Move!” yelled Erin as she ducked for cover, but Holtzmann looked up just in time to see ectoplasm spurting at speed towards her face. She got slimed for a good 10 seconds, something of a record that even Erin ‘slime girl’ Gilbert couldn’t compete with. 

As Holtzmann stood rooted to the spot, Erin snapped into action fixing her proton stream on to the ghost and stunning it into submission, but one stream wasn’t enough to shift this C4 and she struggled to edge it towards the containment cannister on the floor. “A little help would be good Holtz”.

“whaaa….oh right!” Holtzmann jumped back to the reality of their situation and shook herself like a shaggy dog emerging from the sea, sending the ectoplasm flying. Raising her gun she narrowed her eyes and shot a stream towards the intruder. The introduction of the second proton stream caused the ghost to release a blood curdling scream as it started to float over the cannister positioned below. Holtzmann stepped on the pedal and the C4 was sucked in instantly causing the siren to fall silent.

“Well that was…refreshing” said Holtzmann as she pulled on the sticky ectoplasm between her hands causing it to stretch out like an accordion.

“So you need to try and get as much off with a dry towel before you even think about getting into the shower and trust me you’ll be in the shower for a loooong time. Meanwhile,I’m going to grab a beer and think about how I’ve got absolutely no slime on me. No Sir not today…I’m fr…” she was silenced by Holtzmann’s goo splattered hand running slowly down her face “Nice. Real mature” Erin dead panned. 

“Get a cold one for me too sweet cheeks, I’ll be back after a short word from our sponsors” and with that Holtz walked off gingerly to the shower leaving a trail of slime in her wake. 

Erin washed her face and grabbed the beers from the mini fridge using her Swiss army knife to take the caps off. She flung herself down on the sofa and looked at the knife, turning it over in her hands, thinking about when Holtz presented it to her; this certainly hadn’t been her worst Saturday and it could get even better. Would her genius colleague make a move on her or would she have to take matters in to her own hands?

Her daydream was interrupted by Holtzmann stomping through the door wearing nothing but a towel. Long blonde wet hair resting on her shoulders, skin glistening with a straight from the shower gleam “You really weren’t exaggerating about every crack, jeez Louise!” Holtz drawled before stopping suddenly “What? What’s wrong with me? Have I still got some on me?” Holtzmann looked over at Erin who was staring with her mouth wide open making her feel suddenly very self conscious. 

“Why Dr Holtzmann, look at you. Who knew you had pretty hair” smiled Erin taking the last sip of her beer. 

“Oh..that?” dismissed Holtzmann “Don’t worry, normal service will soon be resumed, but first a beer whilst I try to figure out what caused the delay with the alarm”. She swished past Erin, picking up her bottle on the way and leaned over the workbench looking at the control unit. “Maybe the super conducting magnet needs tweaked” she muttered to herself. 

Erin approached and stood behind, leaning her chin on the engineers shoulder. Holtzmann continued to babble on but all Erin could think about was how good her colleague smelled, how warm her skin was…and how much she wanted to just kiss that pale neck…

Holtzmann froze, her voice unsteady “Gilbert, are you possessed?”

“Nuh-uh, definitely not possessed” Erin replied breathlessly as her lips worked their way up to Holtz’s earlobe and began nibbling gently causing Holtz to let out a low moan before it all became too much for her and she had to break away, “So!” she yelled before spinning around out of Erin’s grip simultaneously catching her towel on a sharp sheet of metal sending it tumbling to the floor. 

A few stunned seconds passed between them before Holtz, standing stark naked, broke the tension with her best Jimmy Stewart impression,  
”This is a very interesting situation!” 

A giggling Erin and bent down to pick the towel up, Holtzmann accepted it from her then tossed it across the room with a dramatic flourish “Ah screw it” she said with a wink.

“No…screw you” replied Erin as she yanked on Holtzmann’s necklace pulling them into a deep kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Be gentle it’s my first fic!
> 
> I wanted to write something where Holtz wasn’t a sex machine with smooth ladykiller moves but rather an adorable geek.
> 
> Was initially going to get smutty but decided to leave it as a little fluffy piece.


End file.
